


Il posto perfetto

by Dreamer97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Gabriel, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer97/pseuds/Dreamer97
Summary: (prompt per il gruppo Facebook We Are Out For Prompt)SPN, Sabriel: Sam è uno studente alla ricerca di un posto /perfetto/ in cui studiare - la biblioteca è troppo silenziosa, a casa sua Dean fa troppo rumore - e scopre la pasticceria/caffetteria di Gabe. Fra i dolci lussuosi, ha perfino qualcosa di abbastanza salutare che incontra i gusti di Sam (immagino tipo torte di carota ecc XD).Bonus se Gabe flirta senza ritegno ogni volta che Sam ordina qualcosa.





	Il posto perfetto

SPN, Sabriel: Sam è uno studente alla ricerca di un posto /perfetto/ in cui studiare - la biblioteca è troppo silenziosa, a casa sua Dean fa troppo rumore - e scopre la pasticceria/caffetteria di Gabe. Fra i dolci lussuosi, ha perfino qualcosa di abbastanza salutare che incontra i gusti di Sam (immagino tipo torte di carota ecc XD).  
Bonus se Gabe flirta senza ritegno ogni volta che Sam ordina qualcosa.

  


  


  


  


Il profumo invitante delle brioches e dei dolci lo investì completamente, non appena entrò nella “Angel's Bakery”. Suo fratello Dean gliela aveva consigliata, visto che ci lavorava il fratello di Castiel, il suo fidanzato. Subito andò a cercarsi un tavolo e lo trovò poco lontano dal bancone. Si sedette e cominciò a tirare fuori i vari libri.

-Desideri qualcosa, pasticcino?- Sam sobbalzò dalla sorpresa, guardando poi il cameriere che si ritrovò davanti: era un bel ragazzo, con grandi occhi marroni e i capelli biondo scuro, che quasi raggiungevano le spalle. L'unica cosa che stonava, era il “pasticcino” alla fine della frase.

-Ehm...si. Mi potresti portare una... fetta di torta alle mele? E un caffè, grazie.- il ragazzo, che Sam aveva scoperto chiamarsi Gabriel grazie al cartellino, andò al bancone e tornò con un piatto su cui era adagiata la torta. Per tutto il pomeriggio, Gabriel passava sempre davanti al tavolo di Sam, chiedendo sempre se gli serviva qualcosa o facendo qualche commento sul ragazzo e al ragazzo, tuttavia, non dispiacevano queste attenzioni. A fine giornata, nel locale era rimasto solo Sam. Alzando lo sguardo, si ritrovò davanti il cameriere.

-Sei carino e mi stai simpatico. Ti va di uscire insieme qualche volta.- Sam era basito: era rimasto colpito dalla sfacciataggine dell'altro ma, nonostante tutto, annuì.

-D'accordo. Io sono Sam Winchester.- Gabriel sorrise, mentre Sam si portava la tazza di caffè alla bocca.

-Io sono Gabriel Novak.- Sam per poco non si soffocò con il caffè.

-Sei il fratello di Castiel?!

  



End file.
